justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Let Me Down
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = April 20, 2017 (JDU) April 27, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 4 each |pc = / |gc = / Persian Rose/ (Beta) |lc = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BTJkbbnDCSA/?taken-by=itsliyara |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Soraya Gacem (P2) |nowc = DontLet |pictos = 127 |audio = }}"Don’t Let Me Down" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two girls. P1 P1 has black hair in two small buns, a blue long-sleeved crop top over a light blue shirt, some black bracelets on her left wrist, a fuchsia glove, a fuchsia and black stripes skirt, blue socks, and black shoes. P2 P2 has short hair under a bordeaux bowler, a black collar with some studs, a light blue low-cut pullover, a yellow glove, a black and fuchsia striped skirt held by a pair of black suspenders, blue knee-length socks, and a pair of black high sole shoes. DontLet Coach 1.png|P1 DontLet Coach 2.png|P2 Background The dance starts off in a bedroom. In the back of the bedroom, there is a bed with items such as pillows, books, and a guitar; in the front, there is a circle made out of chalk and there are candles sorted out in a circle. When the lights dim before the chorus starts, a purple aura starts creating from the middle of the room and transforming the scenery; besides, the candles light up and the items in the back start to float magically. When the chorus hits, the girls are transported to an enchanted library where bookshelves begin to bounce up and down. When the song ends, the girls hold each other’s hands, and the background begins to dim. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Open your arms in a 90° pose. P2 does it while kneeling in front of P1. Poparmsgold_gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DLMDGM1&2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Explosion_po.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Gold moves 3 and 4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Trivia * In the menu icon, P2 wears a blue glove instead of a yellow one. **Also, both of the dancer’s positions are switched on the loading screen. * On the left wall, a poster from the E3 announcement of can be seen. *In the dash.justdancenow.com gameplay, the pictograms have the same effect as Chiwawa (Remastered Version by Barbie) and HandClap: the end of the slide has a different beat effect and the pictograms pulse to the beat of the song before fading off. However, the Gold Moves do not have an animated glow and the pictograms do not flash white once they reach the end of the slide. * In the archives, two placeholder half coaches can be seen, where the two placeholders are for a third and fourth coach. Gallery Game Files DontLet Cover Generic.png|''Don’t Let Me Down'' DontLet Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach DontLet banner bkg.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner DontLet_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited album background Dontlet cover@2x.jpg| cover DontLetP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar 200707.png|Golden avatar 300707.png|Diamond avatar Dontlet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dontlet menu.png|''Don’t Let Me Down'' on the menu (2017) dontlet load.png| loading screen dontlet coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Dontlet_menuprogression.gif Behind the Scenes 30232b52417055.59a9de4e3c82d.jpg|Concept art 1 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood05bis-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 DontLet_Background_ConceptArt_Mood01-1-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 Beta Elements Just Dance® 20172017-7-25-12-33-50.jpg|Beta outline seen in a JDTV video Others dontlet thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) dontlet thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Dontlet files weird.jpg|Placeholder coaches in the files Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM|The E3 poster in the background Videos Official Music Video The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down ft. Daya Teasers Don’t Let Me Down - Gameplay Teaser (US) Don’t Let Me Down - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 Don't Let Me Down 4 players 5 stars Wii u Don't Let Me Down - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers Just Dance 2018 Don't Let Me Down-Megastar Extraction Don't Let Me Down - Just Dance Now (NO GUI WITH PICTOS) References Site Navigation ru:Don't Let Me Down Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Easter Eggs